


Sapphire for Norman

by Elle_Gardner



Category: Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Stripper
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-06
Updated: 2013-09-06
Packaged: 2017-12-25 19:55:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/957003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elle_Gardner/pseuds/Elle_Gardner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Norman arrives back to his hotel to find a stripper waiting for him.  She is a gift that he will greatly enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sapphire for Norman

It was just after one in the morning when the chauffeured SUV pulled up to the LA hotel. Norman thanked the driver and slid out from the backseat and out under the awning. It had been a long night of schmoozing at a dinner along with a meet and greet as his show was beginning to publicize for its next season. He had been dressed up all night, met more people than he anticipated and really just wanted to get some sleep before his early flight in the morning. The front lobby of the hotel was quiet, he liked that about this place. He smiled to the girl at the front desk and headed for the bank of elevators. 

A man behind him cleared his throat, “Mr. Reedus?” Norman was already stopped and he turned, not in the mood to sign another autograph but he would never say no. He was surprised to see that the man who had called out to him was a hotel employee, blazer jacket and tie with a gold name badge that read “John”. The young man looked nervously at Norman, over his shoulder to a woman off in the distance than back to Norman. “Excuse me, but that young lady” he motioned behind himself, “has been waiting for you for an hour. She said you were expecting her.” He man speaking was young, baby faced and awkward. 

Norman looked over the kids shoulder to the women, she was a tall, dark haired woman, long legs in a blue button up shirt and a short white skirt that hugged at her hips and her breasts but not in an obscene way. He didn’t recognize her and he knew he wasn’t expecting anyone. Especially not someone to his hotel at midnight. Norman leaned into the employee whose name tag identified him as the ‘Night Porter’. Norman looked again at her, she was looking right at them. He shook his head to John, “Sorry, I don’t know her.” The elevator doors opened behind him and he was ready to get on.

“Sir, um. Mr. Reedus, maybe you could talk to her for a minute. She doesn’t speak much English, and I…” The kid was ready to panic. He knew he should have gotten her to leave an hour ago, but she kind of steam-rollered him. She was watching these two close, waiting to see when she should approach, she knew she would. “Please?” The kid was terrified, Norman guessed he was new on the job. He nodded his head to the young porter and she reacted. The elevator doors closed as he looked to the woman walking to him.

She stalked over to him, more of a stalk than a walk for sure. The kid stepped out of the way. She was intoxicating to say the least, slim but curvy, her hair was conservatively pulled back with tendrils that framed her face, her make-up was perfect and she stood in front of him almost instantly. “Mr. Norman.” Her accent was thick. Russian, Ukrainian, some middle European country for sure. Norman smile and well, he realized that her voice made the rest of his body react as well. She looked quickly to John till he turned his face away then moved his entire body. She was intimidating to say the least. “I am Sapphire.” She put her hand out to shake his. 

“Norman. Just Norman.” He took her hand and introduced himself. “Nice to meet you.” He knew they had never met before, he would have remembered a woman such as Sapphire, a name that matched the color of her shirt as well as her eyes. 

She did not let go of his hand as she continued to speak. “I was told you like my services.” Her English wasn’t as bad as John had implied, she moved his hand from hers and put it gently on her hip. As if he needed some sort of explanation. 

Norman grinned, his brain spelled it out for him. ‘She is a prostitute, run far away stupid!’ He held his hand to her hip. Tempting as it was, Norman didn’t need her ‘services’ tonight. Though he was hardly one for being rude, he knew better than to take her up on any offer. On top of that, he didn’t think this was the type of hotel that would appreciate him negotiating for sex in their lobby. “Really, it’s nice to meet you but tonight really isn’t a good night.” Maybe she would get the hint, think he already had someone waiting in the room for him. 

Sapphire stepped into his personal space a little bit more holding his hand tight to her hip. “You friend told me, you like girl who takes off clothes.” She put her hand on his chest and slid it down the black tie he was wearing. “I am already pay for. You just sit back and enjoy.” She crawled her fingers up his tie and this his shaggy chin hair. 

Norman hated that he was powerless to her voice, intoxicating and mesmerizing. “Which friend told you this?” There were only a few people that knew where he was in town, and even fewer who knew where he was staying. There were not a lot of choices on who had put her up to this. He shook his head thinking, who thought I needed a woman anyways? “Was it Sean?” Her face was close to his now, he had whispered out his question. It had to be Sean, he was absolutely the type to send a woman to his hotel in the middle of the night.

“I do not know this Sean. I just received a text, all very…” She adjusted his tie that didn’t need fixing. “Discrete.” Then she whispered in his hear, clarifying her reason for being there. “I am not hooker Mr. Norman. I am here to take off my clothes for you.” With that she licked his ear lobe and Norman was a sucker for a woman that licked at him, especially one who looked and sounded like Sapphire. 

“Discrete?” He was far more tempted than he should be for one o’clock in the morning. She nodded her cheek against his. “And you only strip?” The thought was appealing to him. Even as tired as he was, he could appreciate a beautiful woman taking off her clothes for him. She whispered yes as she stepped to tuck her body into his. When Norman looked around he saw the front desk woman and the awkward kid staring in their direction. Norman stepped away from the woman and pressed the button on the elevator. The doors opened instantly and he stepped away from Sapphire letting her walk in first. She never let go of his tie and used it to pull him in behind her. 

The doors closed as she stepped to him pushing him toward the wall and bringing her lips to his ear. “Which floor?” She smelled amazing, like spiced cider or something that reminded him of fall. He stammered out a number and she pressed the button, the elevator started to move finally. “Don’t be nervous. I am very good dancer. You will be very, very happy.” She smiled at him never leaving his space. The doors opened and she stepped away for the first time and into the hallway, she smiled as he stepped out and turned down the hallway. Norman was grateful that it was as late as it was, there was no one in the hallway. He turned the corner and walked to the end and pulled his key card out of his pocket. He was surprised when Sapphire took it from him and unlocked the door for him. 

“Welcome home honey.” She kissed him on the cheek as she looked around the room. It was big, with a wall of drapes, the bed turned down, impeccably decorated. He watched as she walked around the room, dropping her bag on the bed as she went to the drapes, she pulled them open and looked out over the view of the city, the LA lights twinkled and off in the distance she could see the iconic HOLLYWOOD sign. “Nice view.” Her voice with dripping with sex, he couldn’t get past that Eastern-European accent.

“Came with the room.” He felt awkward having her here, but she was stunning and he couldn’t take his eyes off her ass. The dress hugged her beautifully and he wondered what she had on under that dress, though he knew he wouldn’t have to wonder for long. 

Sapphire turned and stalked back to him, he was leaning on the table watching her, again she kissed his cheek and then moved him to sit. They were both quiet, she walked to her bag and took out a small I-pod with a docking station that she put on the dresser off to the side, then she picked up her bag and walked to the bathroom door looking at the way he was seated. “Just like that. I be back in one minute.” He nodded to her letting her do whatever she needed to get ready. The bed looked really comfortable and he would love to crawl into it, but he would stay in the chair she had put him in. He grabbed his phone and kicked his feet on the table. Still in his suit from dinner, he would be more comfortable in jeans but this was fine. He scrolled through some text messages then sent one to his old friend Sean, the only one he thought would actually send him a stripper so randomly.

“thanks for the stripper”

They had been to their fair of strip clubs over the years, they were regular-irregulars at “The Brass Rail” in Toronto since they had filmed a movie there almost a decade and a half ago. He checked his Twitter feed and played a round of Candy Crush, then posted a picture of himself from dinner, it was only half his face with his tongue out standing next to a sign that said ‘no exit’. Someday he’d have to learn to keep his tongue in his mouth, but there was no rush he thought.

Sapphire came out of the bathroom looking taller, she had changed into clear platform shoes and he could see her red toenail polish that matched her finger nails. She slowed to him then dragged a finger from his shoulder, down his arm to his hand, sliding the phone from his hand and tossing it to the bed. “I keep you attention for a while Mr. Norman.” She continued on to the dresser and turned on her I-pod. A slow, sexy R&B instrumental started her performance. Sapphire glided back to Norman’s chair and knelt in front of him, he watched her, wondering where this was going so quickly as she said she only took off her clothes. Hands in her hair she removed two hairpins and like magic a head full of wavy black hair cascaded down, brushing his arm, her shoulders, down her back. She leaned back, pressing her breasts forward and letting her hair flow behind her. He could smell her shampoo and the view down her cleavage had his cock twitching in his dress pants.

He was already regretting the fact that she only took her clothes off. She used his chair to lift herself back up to her feet, her breath across his cheek followed by her softly covered breasts. Then she stepped away. Over to wide expanse of glass, the music morphed into something much more danceable and she began to sway, lit from the front but pitch black behind from, at least from the angle he sat in. She knew what she was doing, hips rolling, her hands at her buttons, popping them one by one on the beat of the music. She was a pro for sure, she untucked her blue top and turned, peeling it down her shoulders, then discarding it. When Sapphire turned back her bra was stunning, white on her tan skin but with rhinestones that glittered in the light cast around the room. Her breasts spilled over the front and she pushed them up even higher, licking at her flesh all in time with the Pussycat Dolly’s singing Buttons. 

Norman adjusted his legs that were still propped on the table, his cock appreciating all of the practice she had obviously put into perfecting this routine of hers. She slid her hands down her slightly visible ribs to her hips and she worked the zipper that ran down the left side, edging it till it was open, and again she rounded her hips turning to face the window. She step her feet apart and simply placed her hands on the glass. She looked like she was begging to be frisked for all of Los Angeles to see. Norman was temped, he finally took his feet off the table and turned to fully watch her. She paused in that position and waited for the music to change, just a few beats, then she was back into her routine. 

As she peeled her skirt down she revealed a matching thong and the sexiest pair of thigh highs Norman had seen in a long time. If he had thought her breasts were beautiful, he was even more in love with her toned legs. She danced, her ass grinding and flexing then Sapphire turned, showing Norman every inch of her lingerie clad body. His breath caught and he smiled, like a cat caught in the cream, he smiled a genuine smile that made her laugh. He wasn’t leering or gawking, simply appreciating. She had a way of watching him, staring, which went straight inside of him. Sean had out done himself with this choice, he wondered if she had danced for Sean? She was absolutely his type.7

Sapphire walked forward past the bed till she was standing in front of Norman, she extended her hand and he took it, she pulled him up to a stand. He followed her lead as she dragged him to the soft, plush arm chair, she sat him down and knelt in front of him. Again, how far did this stripper go? She slid him out of his dress shoes flipping them behind her the parting his knees she knelt close in between is legs and started at his tie. Loosening it till it was unknotted she left it around his neck as she went for the buttons on his shirt. He simply watched her face with his hands still on both armrests. Normally he was fidgety and would have been running his fingers through her mane of shinny hair, but he simply sat as she left two buttons on his shirt closed but untucked him from his pants. Then to his right hand she unbuttoned the cuff and rolled it up his forearm. 

She trailed her fingers down his skin lightly over the red lettered tattoo inside his right arm, down to the small black star on his hand. Then she rocked back on her heels and began to sway to the music again. Norman knew this R. Kelly song, Down Low was one he liked especially in a scene like this, he watched her as he reached to roll his other cuff to match the first. Sapphire stood and started for the clasp at the front of her bra, unhooking it and easing it open till he could almost see her nipples than pulling it closed again, a few times till she finally slid out of and dropped it to the floor. She had beautiful breasts, absolutely not natural but they were tanned completely with dark pink nipples that she immediately began to play with. He was hard for her but she was only here to take off her clothes, he would endure. 

She danced her way out of her thong next, her back side to him as she eased out, again revealing a perfect tan, no lines to be seen. When she stepped out of them she turned to face him, dangling her thong off a finger. He reached forward and took the panties from her, snatching them and bringing them to his face, he simply inhaled her scent. Just as he expected. A layer of scents from laundry to that autumn perfume then to the unmistakable musky scent of arousal. He was in love. Sapphire grinned at his naughtiness then watched as his eyes went down her body to her perfectly waxed mound with a small patch of hair in a neat little heart shape. In her platform shoes with him leaning back her sex was almost eye level for him. He held her panties in his hand thinking she must taste as divine as she looked and smelled. 

The music shifted one more time and her lap dance began. Crawling up his body skimming her flesh against him, soft breath on his cheek and ear till she was too far above him, her breasts in his face, she enjoyed the feel of his facial hair on her skin and she pressed her body down on him. Rocking and grinding, letting him enjoy the feeling of her skin on him. She knew he was inhaling as her mound got closer to his face and his eyes closed. He gripped the armrest tight as she lingered her sex in front of him. It took all of his resistance not to grab her by her ass and bring her to his mouth. Her heels dug into the chair and rubbed along his thigh as she rubbed up and down.

Finally she turned, her ass in his lap as she leaned back into his chest, she whispered in his ear, “You touch. It’s alright, I like.” Her accent melted into his brain, she sank deeper into his lap grinding his cock between her cheeks. He dropped the panties, heavy with rhinestones and took the permission she had given him. He started at her stomach not sure where he wanted to roam first, she rocked in his arms as he slid his hands up to her breasts, feeling the weight of them as he roamed to her nipples. He rolled them between his fingers and she moaned. He didn’t know if it was fake or genuine, but he didn’t care either, he continued to fondle her as his mouth found her shoulder. He had to lick her, to taste her skin, she had dusted something sweet tasting, honey dust he would guess.

He slid one hand back down her stomach and stopped just about her little furry heart, she was grinding to the music with her fingers wrapped in his hair with one hand, the other moved to his wrist. Norman wondered if he was crossing a line. “No?” He wasn’t sure how far she was willing to go.

“No….” She held tight to his wrist then pushed his hand lower, through her patch of hair to her mound which she was spreading wide for him. “No, don’t stop.” She graveled in his hear, moaning her response lifting her hips to meet his fingers. He didn’t like the way her ass lifted off of him, he wrapped her tighter pressing her back down. Norman’s fingers slid inside her with no effort, she was wet for him and willing, this moan he knew for sure was genuine. She moaned out more and he obliged her, two fingers then three. He should have wondered if she did this with all her clients, if Sean had fingered her the same way, but he didn’t care. Sapphire felt amazing in his arms, her hand holding him inside of her, wet and hot for him. He pressed himself up into her, humping his clothed body against her naked flesh. She was going to make him cum in is dress pants and he was fine with that. The music amped up as did her grinding and rubbing, his fingers plunged deep to the rhythm of the music.

Norman bit at her shoulder as she finally let go of his wrist to start fingering her own clit. She was so close to coming and he pinched at her nipple as she screamed out in ecstasy, her orgasm shaking her body. He loved the feel of her coming on top of him, knowing he has caused this stranger such pleasure that she exploded in his arms. The music was still, he didn’t know how long it had been stopped and she panted in his arms, no longer grinding against him. He kissed and licked at her skin as she slowed.

Sapphire recovered quickly, blushing as she slid off his body to the floor. Turning to face him she looked up at the man who had just gotten her off with more skill than she had experienced in quite some time. 

Norman brought his clean hand to her face and the one coated in her orgasm, be brought to his lips. He had to taste her. “Why are you blushing?” How could a woman who took her clothes off for a living blush so much from an orgasm. He licked at his fingers tasting her most intimate flavor and rolled his eyes back as he savored it.

“I do not do that normally with client.” Her breath was still a little ragged. “Normally I do not allow such touching.” She trailed her hand onto his thighs and up over his zipper that was pushed forward by his straining cock. She stroked at him, feeling the outline of his long dick. “I do not usually do this either.” She started for his belt buckle and watched his face for approval. Norman nodded his head as he sucked the final bit of her taste of his fingers. Sapphire smiled and dropped her eyes to her work at hand, the belt and button, zipper and pulling his pants down just enough to pull him out. 

And as expertly as she stripped and as sexy as she lap danced, she gave him a blowjob. Slow and wet, deep and stunning. Mostly mouth with just a little bit of hand, sucking him properly as she glanced innocently up to him while he watched her. One hand in her hair, one on his own chest sliding up and down from his throat to his stomach and back, grazing his own nipples as she sucked him loudly and gratuitously. For a moment she paused to speak, still stroking him. “I want to drink you. All of you.” Then she put her mouth back on him as if she knew that her voice would be his undoing. Sapphire sucked him to the base of his cock then moved up and down stroking at the same time till he gripped her hair as tight as the chair and bucked into her mouth. He came hard and fast and groaned as she never missed a beat swallowing him completely. He went from hard thrusts to random jerks but she never took her mouth off of him till she was satisfied that he was done. 

Norman stroked her cheek as she rested her head on his lap smiling satisfied. His head fell back on his neck and he closed his eyes. Sean was an amazing friend who gave him the best gifts. Slowly Sapphire stood up and he watched her walk to the bathroom where she shut the door. He could hear water running and he simply slumped in his chair for a few minutes as she put herself back in order. He tucked himself back into his pants and finally stood up walking to the mini bar to get himself a Coke. He would sleep better tonight than he had in a while. He went to his wallet and pulled out a $100 bill, she may have been paid for, but he felt he should tip her.

The bathroom door opened and Sapphire walked out. She had put her hair back up into a soft bun, she had put her bra and clothing back on then picked up her panties from the floor and draped them on the arm of the chair, she would leave those for Norman. To the dresser to retrieve her I-pod then to Norman who was leaning on the table where they had started from. She put a hand on his hip and took the Coke from his hand. He kissed her, first her neck then her mouth. She had brushed her teeth, he was almost offended but thought he would have done the same in her situation. She kissed him back sweetly touching his face with her free hand then stepping away. “I take this with me?” She held up the Coke. Norman nodded and kissed her playfully one more time. “I must go now Mr. Norman.” She was coy and professional. 

Norman walked her to the door, she was a little taller than him as he was barefoot and she was still in her platforms. He put his hand on the handle then held up the money. “I know it’s paid for…” She shook her head.

“It was my pleasure Mr. Norman.” She kissed his cheek and smiled. “This one, I would do for free.” She waited for him to open the door. He watched her walk through, his body more relaxed than it had been in ages. When she turned to the corner to the elevators he finally shut the door and walked to his bed peeling off his shirt as he went.

Norman picked up his phone and the message light was flashing, a text from Sean.

“What stripper??”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you liked this little one shot. I had to write something neutral to get the saga of Norman and Holly out of my head for a while (If you have read "That Special Touch" you will understand.) Comments are always welcome.


End file.
